everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Luca S.F.A
Luca Stregone-Fesso-Amore, to cut to the chase, Luca S.F.A, is the fourteen year old son of Antonio Amore and Giorgia Stregone-Fesso. He inherits his father's destiny to be the next King of Love and he doesn't really like the idea of doing that. Appearance Luca has black hair with pink flecks, that he repeatedly has to shake out of his eyes, which are like his father's, dark and soulful, and are almond shaped and upward slanted. He has a flat nose that is the cause of a lot of not so friendly taunts. He inherited his mother's warm honey brown skin. He's often smiling, revealing a gap-toothed, bright smile. He wears a red ascot, a white turtleneck, a red belt, black denim pants, and red knee high boots with black hearts printed all over them. Personality Luca has Down Syndrome. He isn't on the really bad end of it, but he does have problems. Some of them are he has a short attention span, he doesn't pick up on vocal hints, he tends to be impulsive, (though this very well could be just because his mother has no impulse control), and it takes a while for him to learn new tasks. A lot of people think just because he has Down Syndrome, that means that he's going to be a liability to his parents his whole life, but he's actually very independent in a lot of matters. Luca doesn't really notice when people bully him, whether it's because his family tend to keep him away from the bully's taunts, or he really doesn't understand. He notices when people give him weird looks, but due to friendly suggestions from Rosie or Toni, he just thinks they are having a bad day, and gives them a big, bright smile. He's very smart. It surprises people how well he can do a lot of math problems. It just takes him longer to get them done, but he has good grades in his math, which makes him laugh when he does register someone calling him stupid. He knows he isn't, he has proof. Luca is extremely overprotective. He loves his family too much and often when people make them upset, he wants to go "deal" with them. Usually he gets talked out of it before he does anything too crazy. His parents telling him that he needed to leave it to them, his cousins telling him that the bullies aren't worth it, his aunt and uncle telling him that it's best if he lets his family and the bullies work it out themselves. He still watches the bullies closely, ready to step in at any time. He loves to play, to have fun with his little sister or his cousins. Carla and Jean sometimes don't want to play, but no one has mastered puppy dog eyes quite like Luca has and they just sigh and join in. He rarely feels bad about guilting them into playing with him, and they really don't hate helping him, they just like to see how far they can go without him doing the puppy dog eyes. Friends TBA Family Mother: Giorgia Stregone-Fesso Gio tries not to hover over him, but sometimes it's hard. She was asked when he was born if she wanted to put him up for adoption since he had Down Syndrome, and Gio threw a hissy fit. Down Syndrome or not, he was her child and she was going to keep him.. She loves her oldest child, ready to play games with him, and answer his questions when he has them. Father: Antonio Amore Tony finds it easier not to hover over Luca, he's always there for him if he needs him, but often gives him space and tells Gio that he needs to do some things for himself. Luca wants to prove himself worthy of his father's belief in him and fought for the longest time telling him he didn't want to be the next King of Love. Luckily, his father was beyond understanding. Baby Sister: Rosie Amore Huggable, cuddly, and sweet, Rosie is the best baby sister he could ask for. When his mother was pregnant with Rosie, Luca made a blanket for her, and although it wasn't the best, Rosie latched onto it right away. He adores her and she adores him. Aunt: Regina Stregone Ginger is overprotective of him, and it kind of annoys him. But all he has to do is tell her he doesn't want her to do that, and she'll stop. However, he doesn't want to tell her that he wants her to stop because he feels like that's rude and he loves his aunt too much. Uncle: Armand Malheur TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:The King of Love Category:Rebels